Susan Sto Helit, her new Life courtesy of Death
by Tasha-Susan
Summary: After the sudden death of her parents Susan finds out who her Granddad is. He knows he can't look after an 8 year old properly so he finds her a new school-Hogwarts and new adoptive parents-The Bones'. An alternative to SM. HarryPotter/Discworld crossover
1. Moving worlds

DISCLAIMER:

I own the Rights to my **imagination** even if I own nothing else on this page; I suppose.

The ideas are all mine but:

The characters of the Discworld all belong to the talented Mr. T. Pratchett and no matter how many fan fictions I write about them they will never be mine.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, including all of its residents, belongs to Mrs. J. K. Rowling.

This fan fiction is basically a hypothetical version of what could of happened if DEATH had sent Susan Sto-Helit into J. K. Rowling's world of Harry Potter.

The Bones' would probably have been the family Death would have picked for Susan and she fits in nicely even if it is set in the years just after Harry Potter has survived the killing curse and before he goes to Hogwarts.

Tell me if you think I should have just created a new family for Susan.

Please review.

**Susan's New Life****Part One: The Fresh Beginning**

Susan Sto-Helit was expected to go to Quirm College for Young ladies; but then, her parents had died and she was left an orphan or so she thought.

When she found out who her Grandfather was she nearly wished she _was _an orphan. Theoretically he was also dead meaning she was an orphan but Susan knew that logically he was still her grandfather and so did not dwell on that _'ever so happy'_ thought.

Then her Grandfather decided that she would be much safer somewhere else. Somewhere were no-one would know who she was. She could grow up normally and be happy like her parents had wanted and he would also get her an education. So he took her to other worlds.

It brought back old memories but he did not dwell on them.

He had a job; A Duty, and he was going to see to it that his grand-daughter got the best damn education he could find.

He had to travel to many different worlds with her;

until he found Earth;

and on Earth he found Hogwarts;

and Death being Death got her enrolled at the school immediately.

This was wrong he thought for the millionth time later on, "TO CHANGE THE FATE OF ONE INDIVIDUAL WAS TO CHANGE THE FATE OF THE WORLD." he had said that often enough. He knew he had done it before for her parents and he was fairly sure it would be for the best for her.

After all she was young, nearly 8, very unlucky number, and she would settle in once he found a suitable new family.

So he hunted again.

He found the Bones' ironically and they had always wanted a baby girl;

So Death gave them his granddaughter; and after he explained that is work was not suitable for a child that small to be emerged in and of course he briefly warned them about her traits.

_As in telling them she was a very gifted and remarkably quick thinking, quiet child _

He told them he would keep in contact via his personal Raven. They thought they had misheard him but Susan _was _soon receiving letters weekly from a raven, called Quoth, and after a while when he came knocking on the window it was already open waiting for him.

Susan was a quiet and thoughtful child and the Bones' loved her very much. They knew she was different _and she would inherit her parents estate when she was 21_ but they also knew that it didn't matter at the moment.

Susan knew that she was adopted and both of her birth parents had died in a car accident on a cliff because the Bones' told her what her grandfather had told them later on. She got nearly the full story because her grandfather had told them nearly every thing- that he had adopted her mother and he took on Susan's father as an apprentice they fell in love ect... He really only left out the part about him actually being DEATH "_the reaper of souls_" instead leaving them with the impression that he was an embalmer and funeral director which was close enough if you thought about it.

One thing bothered them though; she would be going to Hogwarts soon and they thought to themselves I wonder if they left her any money to inherit apart from some land?!

Death was wondering nearly the same thing. Point was, he knew the answer too and how he could solve that problem. Which gave him a new problem. His new problem was that he didn't like the first solution which meant that he had an even bigger problem;

Susan's real parents had of course left her very, very, wealthy, In the form of a kingdom but it was not going to do her much good whilst she was living on Earth, when her kingdom were she was considered Sto-Helit's youngest Duchess in a century was over three hundred billion light years away on the Discworld.

So Death had to resort to telling the Queen of Sto Lat what had happened. Queen Keli then gave him half of the money Susan was going to inherit leaving enough to see that the kingdom of Sto-Helit would continue to prosper through the 11 years Susan would be gone. She had been watching Sto Helit anyway because Susan was so young now she would just have to continue to do so until she returned.

''That's what life plans,'' she thought to herself as Death left on his horse, then she amended, ''No, actually this is what Death planned!''

**To be continued...**

**P.S.**

When I get 3 reviews on this story I will update it with a new chapter so please review.


	2. The first letter

DISCLAIMER:

I own the Rights to my **imagination** if nothing else on this page I suppose. The ideas are all mine but:

The characters of the Discworld all belong to the talented Mr. T. Pratchett and no matter how many fan fictions I write about them they will never be mine.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, including all of its residents, belongs to Mrs. J. K. Rowling.

This fan fiction is basically a hypothetical version of what could of happened if DEATH had sent Susan Sto Helit into J. K. Rowling's world of Harry Potter.

When: The years after Harry Potter survived the Killing curse and before he went to Hogwarts.

**Susan's New Life****Part Two: The Letters**

The Bones' regularly had a fire burning in the grate each of them would sit and read quietly by firelight in the evenings. One evening they were interrupted by a rapping on their living room window. Opening the curtains they saw Quoth. Susan carefully opened the window. He jumped in and allowed Susan to remove the letter that was tied to his leg. Susan took it and saw it was for her step-parents. Handing them the letter she sat back down on her chair by the fire and pretending to resumed her reading.

Her father opened the letter and quickly read it. Looking inside the envelope he fond a Gold key decorated with an oddly familiar skull and bone motif. Susan looked up and saw the key, memories of her young childhood flooded her mind.

"What does the key open mum?" she asked interested in spite of herself.

"It opens your Gringrott's vault in Diagon Alley Susan," he father answered, "your grandfather must have realised that you would be starting school soon and decided to send your key in advanced."

"Oh... I see," said Susan still not satisfied, "and when are we going to go to Diagon Alley, Dad?"

"We will be going to Diagon Alley once we get your letter of acceptance to Hogwarts as it seems that your name has been down for quite a while."

"Oh" Susan said again innocently, "Is that what the letter is about then?"

"Susan, darling, come here," her mother said moving to the side so Susan would have room to sit between them, "we have something to ask you; you see; your Grandfather has asked if you would stay with him just over the summer and your mother and I have talked and we have decided that it is up to you not us."

"You can stay with him at his house in the country if you wish to do so." her father added.

"You mean I can visit my grandfather in person?

They nodded.

"At his house?"

Again they nodded.

"For a whole summer?"

"Yes," said her mother patting her hand.

"And I can come home if I don't like it there?"

"As far as we know, yes you can," her father answered.

"Thank you so much, Yes I would love to meet him; he will be able to tell me about my family and show me photos this is great!" Susan said ecstatically.

"So that's a yes then is it?" said the bird who was perched on the window ledge.

"Of course it is a Yes." Susan yelled joyfully.

"Right then I'll tell him to pick you up at the end of the month. He will most likely come for you on a big white horse or a motorcycle he's quite fond of motorbikes at the moment," the bird added as it flew back out the window, "See you soon Susan." was it's last words.

"I can't wait to see him; I love you all," Susan cried hugging her parents tightly.

"We love you too. Now it is your bedtime, come on I'll tuck you in." her mother said getting up and taking her hand; "you have a big day tomorrow with all your packing you have to do."

**To be continued...**

I welcome any reviews; there is more to come...


	3. The Arrival of Death

DISCLAIMER:

I own the Rights to my **imagination** if nothing else on this page I suppose.

The ideas are all mine but:

The characters of the Discworld all belong to the talented Mr. T. Pratchett and no matter how many fan fictions I write about them they will never be mine.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, including all of its residents, belongs to Mrs. J. K. Rowling.

This fan fiction is basically a hypothetical version of what could of happened if DEATH had sent Susan Sto-Helit into J. K. Rowling's world of Harry Potter.

When: The years after Harry Potter survived the Killing curse and before he went to Hogwarts.

**Susan's New Life****Part Three: The Arrival of Death.**

Susan woke up early the next morning. Looking at the calender she smiled it was the 30th July. Her real grandfather would be taking her to stay with him at his house, for 3 weeks, in a few hours time. She was extremely excited. She couldn't wait to meet her grandfather. Her parents hadn't told her much about him really apart from the fact that he wore a long black cloak and did not take it off.

She did not know what to pack first so she waited for her mother to get up before she began.

It took quite a while for them to pack everything but once they had finish they knew they hadn't forgotten anything. Her mother became oddly quiet. Susan noticed immediately.

"What's wrong mum?" she asked cautiously.

"Nothing sweetheart, it's just your growing up. In few weeks you'll be packing your trunk to go to Hogwarts. Now come on lets go downstairs and get that wild mane you call hair brushed properly."

They were waiting for Death to arrive when there was a loud and deliberate knock on the door. Mr Bones got up to answer it. A 7 foot cowled figure entered the house. Susan gasped when she first saw him. No this was not happening ...it was illogical ... unreal ... impossible even in the wizarding world ...her grandfather was ... DEATH?

Still memories of her old childhood came flooding back. The black house in the countryside, the illogical swing, the broken clock that didn't work, the white horse...

"Grandfather?" she said after a while.

SUSAN, IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN. He said to her in a voice that sounded like lead plates.

"Long time no see sir.," said her father cheerfully.

YES A VERY LONG TIME.

"It is good to finally met you again," Susan said ignoring the reasoning voice in her head which told her that the Grim Reaper was standing in front of her and most people witch, wizard or muggle usually consider this a bad omen. Never the less having the personification of death in front saying he was going to take her to his house and her parents ,who were _allowing_ it as they were still acting as if every thing was normal, or at least as normal as normal could be in their world, was only slightly unnerving her.

"Well I suppose you would like to be going. A long way to travel yes?" her father said to him.

YES, WE WILL BE GOING A LONG WAY. ALBERT MY SERVANT WILL BE MAKING US OUR DINNER TOO SO WE HAD BEST BE OFF SOON MR. BONES.

"Well then Susan I'll get your suitcase on to the bike," her dad said.

"Bike?"

YES I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE MORE COMFORTABLE FOR YOU ON A FLYING MOTORCYCLE, IT'S A LONG JOURNEY SO IT MAKES IT MUCH QUICKER TOO. Death said grinning.

Susan took her mum's hand and went outside; "Be on your best behaviour sweetheart," her mother said giving her a hug.

"I will mum."

"Right do you want the suitcase on the back of the bike then... Mr umm ...?" her dad stumbled.

JUST CALL ME BILL. YES THE CASE WILL FIT ON THE BACK.

Her father finished securing the case and crouched beside her. Giving her a tight hug he whispered in her ear. "Now Susan I want you to write me a letter when you arrive safely and tell us if we will need to send you anything else darling." Standing up he said to her, "I am happy that you have the chance to find out about your family. I know you won't waste it."

"Don't worry I won't." Susan replied getting into the passenger cart and fastening her helmet.

ARE YOU READY TO GO SUSAN?

"Yes,"

THEN HERE WE GO. Death said as the motorbike took off into the sky. Susan thought he was lucky that no muggles seen him but then she realised that they would just think it was a U.F.O. She waved at her parents as they vanished out of sight. Now she thought, when she could no-longer see them or the house, this man _or skeleton_ had a lot to explain.


	4. It was the House that Death built

**DISCLAIMER:**

I own the Rights to my **imagination** if nothing else on this page I suppose.

(You know the rest so I ain't gonna paste the full disclaimer on again because you should know by now that nobody _**so far**_

is my own invention they all belong to well known authors.)

**Susan's New Life****Part Four: It was the House that Death built.**

He had a lot to explain and Susan knew it could_ not_ wait.

As soon as she found her voice she began, "What is going on?" when he didn't answer she tried again, "You aren't really

Death, are you?" still no reply, "Where are we _going_?"

TO MY HOUSE OF COURSE.

"You Death aren't you?"

PEOPLE CALL ME MANY THINGS, BUT TECHNICALLY NO MATTER WHAT THEY CALL ME; YES, I AM DEATH.

"Why was I the only one who saw you properly?"

BECAUSE SUSAN ONLY WITCHES AND WIZARDS FROM MY DOMAINS CAN SEE ME AS I TRULY AM.

"That doesn't make sense, what domains? My step-parents are magic."

SUSAN, SUSAN, SUSAN, ALL OF THIS CAN WAIT.

"No I want answers know!"

CAN IT NOT WAIT UNTIL WE ARRIVE?

NO, NOW ANSWER ME NOW GRANDFATHER! Susan said angrily then she gasped at the words she'd said.

YOU REALLY ARE THE DAUGHTER OF MORT AND YSABELL. NOW REST YOUR THROAT AND I PROMISE I WILL EXPLAIN

EVERYTHING AT DINNER.

Susan was too confused to reply anyway.

They touched down in Death's domain with a jerk. Startled Susan looked around her.

Everything was black. A million different shades of Black. It made her eyes hurt just thinking about it. This was were Death

stayed. More memories flooded her head as they walked side by side up the long grey paved drive. The endless rooms, the

bad plumbing.

WELCOME TO MY HOUSE SUSAN. Death said as the door opened by it's self; FOLLOW ME WE HAVE A LOT TO TALK ABOUT

BUT MOST IMPORTANTLY FOR YOU A LOT TO ASK.

"Yes we do."

Death brought her into his office. SIT.

Susan sat on a black high back chair that was placed to the side of Death's table. Death sat on his chair behind the desk

and swivelled around to face her. ASK ME ANYTHING.

"OK, why am I here?"

BECAUSE I ASKED IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO STAY AND YOU ACCEPTED. SO WE ARE HERE.

"Where is here exactly?"

THE DISCWORLD.

"Where is it because I know my geography and it isn't in Europe or America?"

THE DISCWORLD IS NOT ON EARTH! IT IS A FLAT WORLD ON THE BACK OF 4 ELEPHANTS WHICH STAND ON THE BACK OF A

GIANT TURTLE WHICH HURTLES THROUGH SPACE.

"But that is impossible!"

NO IT IS QUITE POSSIBLE. BELIEVE ME I SHOULD KNOW.

"How is it that you are my grandfather? Who were my parents?"

YOUR PARENTS WERE THE DUKE AND DUCHESS OF STO HELIT. WHICH IS A SMALL CITY ON THE STO PLAINS.

"What do you mean? My dad and mum were a duke and a duchess. But how?"

SUSAN I WANT YOU TO LISTEN VERY CAREFULLY AND DO NOT INTERRUPT ME. Death said gravely.

WHEN YOUR MOTHER WAS SMALL HER PARENTS DIED LEAVING HER BEHIND. I TOOK HER AND UNOFFICALLY ADOPTED HER

AS MY OWN. I RAISED HER HERE. THEN I WENT SEARCHING FOR AN APPRENTICE AND FOUND MORT. THEY FELL IN LOVE AND

GOT MARRIED SO I LET THEM GO BACK INTO THE REAL WORLD. THEY HAD JUST SAVED THE LIFE OF THE QUEEN OF STO LAT

SO SHE MADE THEM THE NEW DUKE AND DUCHESS OF STO HELIT. (AS A THANK YOU I SUPPOSE.) HOWEVER WHEN YOU

WERE AROUND THE AGE OF 7 THEY BOTH DIED IN A CAR CRASH. YOU WERE TO BECOME THE NEW DUCHESS AND UNTIL YOU

CAME OF AGE THE CITY WAS TO BE RUN BY Q UEEN KELI BUT I TOOK YOU OUT OF TIME AND BACK TO MY HOUSE FOR A

WHLE. YOU WERE NOT AS HAPPY AS I WOULD HAVE LIKED YOU TO BE, SO I SET OUT TO FIND YOU ADOPTIVE PARENTS WHO

WOULD NOT KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT YOUR STRANGE ANCESTRY BUT WHO COULD TEACH YOU ABOUT THE OCCULT AND

MAGIC. I FOUND THE BONES' AND A SCHOOL FOR WITCHCRAFT AND HOWEVER DIFFERENT IT WAS FROM MAGIC ON THE

DISC IT WAS BETTER THAN THE ALTERNATIVE BECAUSE YOUR PAENTS HAD PUT YOUR NAME DOWN TO ATTEND A GIRLS

COLLEGE IN QUIRM BUT I DID NOT LIKE ITS CURRICULUM. JUST BEFORE YOUR 8TH BIRTHDAY YOU MOVED IN WITH THE

BONES' AND THE REST IS HISTORY. (AS SUCH)

As Death finished Susan let his words sink in.

"So I am a Duchess," it was not a question but Death answered it anyway.

NOT YET, NOT UNTIL YOU REACH THE AGE OF 17 AND EVEN THEN YOU WON'T GET YOUR FULL INHERITANCE UNTIL THE AGE OF 21.

"That voice I did earlier I shouldn't have been able to do it but I did. How did I do it and why could I do it?" Susan asked

cautiously. genetics

AH, GENETICS ON THE DISC CAN BE PASSED ON VIA THE SOUL. I AM AFRAID IT IS ONE OF MANY TRAITS YOU WILL FIND YOU

HAVE INHERITED FROM ME AS YOU GROW OLDER.

Susan looked shocked. Death continue, FOR INSTANCE YOU CAN WALK AROUND AND OPEN DOORS SLIENTLY AND NO-ONE

NOTICES YOU UNLESS YOU WANT THEM TO. CORRECT?

"Yes, but..."

YOU ALSO LOOK AROUND THIS ROOM AND SEE IT AS IT REALLY IS; AN ENDLESS SPACE; WHEREAS ALBERT COMES IN HERE

AND ONLY SEES A SMALL CRAMPED ROOM. YOU MY DEAR SEE WHAT IS REALLY HERE WHICH IS A LOT HARDER THAN SEEING

WHAT IS NOT HERE BECAUSE EVERYONE CAN DO THAT.

"You said that witchcraft is different here from witchcraft back home. How?"

WITCHES HERE DO NOT WAVE A PIECE OF WOOD AROUND AND SAY FUNNY WORDS INSTEAD THEY WAVE THEIR HANDS AND

CURSE UNDER THEIR BREATH A LOT. A MAJOR PART OF BEING A WITCH ON THE DISC IS THE USE OF HEADOLOGY AND

BORROWING TOO. THEY USE HERBS DIFFERENTLY AND IF YOU WANT WE CAN GO AND SEE SOME OF THEM TOMORROW?

THEY MOSTLY LIVE IN LANCRE SO WE CAN STOP BY ON MY ROUNDS.

"But I have met lots of powerful witches before."

BUT NEVER WITCHES FROM THE DISC. Death stated.

"OK, tomorrow we can go and meet a _real _witch." Susan relented; "but I still have more questions."

LET US TALK OVER DINNER THEN. Death said standing up and walking towards the door.

"What is this Albert person making?"

I DO NOT KNOW BUT IF YOU WOULD PREFER A CURRY IT CAN BE ARRANGED. THERE IS A NICE PLACE BACK IN

ANKH-MORPORK.

"Ankh-Morpork?"

YES IT IS THE BIGGEST TWIN CITY ON THE DISC.

"I can't really remember the last time I had a good curry now that you mention it." Susan commented as they moved into

the dinning room.

They ended up going to The Curry Gardens because Albert's cooking was only for the extremely needy and Susan found

that she could not make herself eat the food on her plate. Death gave a very good description of curry she thought as she

ate her chicken curry, even though for the life of her she could not see how he could eat without a stomach or an

oesophagus. Still when they returned to the dreary country house, Susan was too tired to complain that her bed seemed a

bit hard. Ankh-Morpork had took it out of her.

Next time... Susan meets a Discworld witch. Has Granny Weatherwax meet her match...

Visit my profile and give your opinion on which house Susan should be placed in when she gets to school. Take the poll and have your say!

Or just tell me your views and reasons in a review.


	5. Author's Note

**HI! I AM BACK!**

_Apologies_: To all those who have put this story(or me) on their alerts and have been waiting for an update...

**_I AM SO SORRY!_**

* * *

HOWEVER

I am happy to say that I will be posting again soon and finishing the stories I had been writing; I had to take a LONG break from writing because of my GCSEs and Family stuff so hopefully I can get my stuff updated soon.

**PM** me & Wish me luck eh?

I will be continuing, Honest.

* * *

**_Tasha-Susan_**


End file.
